1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a socket for a microelectronic component.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Integrated circuits are usually manufactured in and on semiconductor wafers that are subsequently singulated into individual dies. Such a die is usually mounted on a package substrate for purposes of rigidity and to provide signals, power, and ground to an integrated circuit of the die. Lands on an opposing side of the package substrate are positioned on contacts of a socket that is mounted to a printed circuit board carrier substrate, so as to connect the package substrate electrically to the socket and the carrier substrate.
The socket usually has a base with a plurality of openings therein. Electrically conductive socket members are inserted in the openings and, in addition to the contacts that are against the lands on the package substrate, also have terminals on an opposing side of the base for purposes of connecting to the carrier substrate.
The electrically conductive socket members can provide signals, power, or ground to the integrated circuit. When power is, for example, required at one of the lands on the package substrate, all the power has to be provided through the terminal of the electrically conductive socket member having the contact against the land that requires power. The power required at the land is often extremely high and may vary significantly, thus requiring large, abruptly changing power to be provided to the terminal on an opposing side of the base, leading to high resistance and inductance.